Erin's Path
by RavenRamsey
Summary: Erin comes to the institute and becomes immersed in the day to day life while trying to fit in.
1. 1

Later, when she had time to think about it, Erin would really regret getting into the back of that limo. She should have just hiked up that private road on foot. Would have saved her a lot of trouble later.  
  
Its not like she couldn't have hiked that last two miles up the road, she had walked way further then that in her time but she had the belief that if life gave you an opening than you take it.  
  
So she had gotten in the long black limousine when it stopped next to her on the road. It was actually a beautiful autumn day. It was nice and warm, just right for her denim jacket, jeans and black tee that she wore. The wind blew her shoulder length hair around her face lightly, tickling her small nose.  
  
The road she walked was flanked by forest with its leaves turning for the season. It was too bad. If they didn't change they would live longer. Life had taught her that if something worked then you kept with it.  
  
Anyway, back to the limo. She heard something coming from around the soft bend she had just come around so she moved over the side of the road. She was pretty surprised when she saw it was a stretch. When it reached her it slowed down so the rear windows halted in front of her. When the tinted glass rolled down a pretty cute blonde guy with blue eyes was looking out at her. She put her right hand in the pocket of her denim jacket.  
  
"And where would you be headed too?" he said in a smooth and friendly voice. Erin was instantly weary. She had been hitching hiking for a few years now and she had learned that the most dangerous people were the ones who acted all friendly and chummy before you hopped into their car. They would put on this act to make sure you got in, on their territory, usually going down the freeway at 90 so you couldn't jump out. She had learned that lesson well once.  
  
It was the ambivalent drivers that were the best to go with, the ones who could either take you or leave you without a second thought. This guy was not one of them. He was interested in her.  
  
Besides, guys who picked up 14 year olds usually either wanted a blow job or to save the poor lost girl. She'd do one but didn't need the other.  
  
"Xavier's," she said simply to his question, staying out of arms length lest he try to pull her through the window.  
  
"Then your in luck!' he chipped, opening the door and sliding across gray leather seats. " you can ride the rest of the way in style," he added with a winning smile.  
  
It wasn't that she thought all people were bad, it really wasn't, but fewer people got raped being careful. She came around the door and bent over enough to look into the wide back compartment, never taking her hand from her pocket and keeping an eye on the blonde man. When she was sure that nobody was hiding in a corner she got into the huge space and sat across from the man on the opposite bench. Making him close the door.  
  
He wore a heavy black coat, not right for the weather, over a red button up shirt and slacks. He opened up a side compartment, taking out a pop. He asked if she wanted one and she declined. If the guy wanted her to suck him off on the way, he was going to get the jacket stained cause she rarely swallowed, usually spitting out the window after or into a discarded can or cup.  
  
He leaned comfortably back and regarded her openly. He took a sip of pop and asked why she was going to Xavier's.  
  
"Going to be a student there," she said, using as few words as possible. It would be a five-minute ride, no reason to be overly nice.  
  
"Really?" he seemed surprised, leaning forward. "How did you hear about it?" She shrugged, saying "asked me to come."  
  
He gave a little "huh" of astonishment and leaned back saying that was odd with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, usually when he contacts a new student he doesn't make them walk." He said with a little laugh.  
  
She shrugged again and stated, "I wanted to walk."  
  
He laughed louder at that. "Your one weird kid!" he drained his can of asked nonchalantly, "what's your power?"  
  
Even though this guy obviously had some business up that the school since he knew so much about it, it still took her by surprise when he asked that, with the kind of power she had it was easy to forget that she was a mutant at all.  
  
The man gave another laugh at her surprise, glad to get some kind of reaction out of her.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. Some people find that question really private, like asking if you're a virgin or the like. I should know, I felt the same way when I was here."  
  
So he was a past student? "Who are you?" she finally asked.  
  
"Guess you don't follow the papers or news much when on the road, eh? My name is Warren Worthington III, " he said with some flare.  
  
She had in fact heard of him. Not many people haven't now a-days. He was one of the first people in the higher tax bracket to announce that he was mutant. He owned one of the biggest companies in the world. Some said that his outing himself was going to ruin him.  
  
Erin looked at him for a moment before saying, "from what people say about you I expected you to be multi-coloured with horns sticking out of your head."  
  
Warren had a great laugh at that one! 


	2. 2

Erin liked Warren, she really did.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that he didn't act like he was better then her, like even some of the dirtiest truck drivers with beer breaths did. Or the fact that he didn't seem to be expecting her to suck him off as the same usually did.  
  
He was just an all around nice guy.  
  
They had been talking for the last minute about nothing really when she found herself saying out of nowhere, "do you want a blow job?"  
  
She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.  
  
It wasn't that she wouldn't follow through, hey, she did it all the time if it meant getting further to where she was going, but this she knew it was a mistake when she saw his face.  
  
This would be one of the few times that anyone in the world would ever see the cool demeanor of Warren Worthington III crack. Being a past X-Man he had faced a lot of disasters both natural, man, and mutant made but this was testing him.  
  
He cleared his throat in the uncomfortable silence that followed, gathering himself. Deciding that polite wit was called for asked, "ah, no, that's alright although I would like to know what brought on an offer like that?"  
  
You never quite realize how long it takes a limo to creep up a two-mile road till you're in a situation like this.  
  
She was at a total loss for words. It just seemed like the natural order of things when she hitched a ride, especially for the rare nice ones like Warren. It was just something she did for various reasons like getting further down the road, to shut the guy up from asking questions about her and stuff like that. It was just a tool to her. She almost never volunteered to give one.  
  
Eventually she just shrugged and looked out the window.  
  
Worthington was a little lost himself. Dealing with these kinds of things was the Professors kind of job. When he had picked up Erin he had thought that she had gone down the wrong path or was coming to the school unexpected, which a few of the kids there had done so he heard. What to do now?  
  
Luckily he was saved by the limo reaching the gates of the school. The two swinging gates were held by a stonewall that curved inward slightly as it reached the entrance gates. The driver leaned over to an intercom in the wall and announced that Mr. Worthington was here to see Professor Xavier. A voice responded and the gates started to swing open and the limo drove through.  
  
The two passengers in the back seat stared out the windows, one in awe, and the other in remembrance. It was about 2 in the afternoon so everyone must have still been in class because the field that surrounded the driveway (if you called something this long a driveway) were massive, the stonewalls bordering barely seen as they went by. Trees and other plants by ponds, all kinds of sports courts and even benches decorated it all.  
  
Warren could remember a time when he used to roam around these grounds, palling around with Scott, Henry and Jean. Just them, the original three. He missed those times. The limo finally made its stop in front of the huge house. Erin saw so many windows she felt like she was being watched by a thousand eyes.  
  
"Ready?" came the question. The chauffer had already opened the door and Warren had stepped out.  
  
Erin slow came out and followed Warren up the steps to the school. She couldn't imagine having come up here alone now. The place was so big and looked so rich. How the hell was she supposed to fit in here? No way!  
  
Before she could react on the suddenly gigantic urge to run the front doors opened to reveal a tall man with brown hair and wearing red tinted shades. Guy looked preppy to the max. Probably thought the shades made him look cool. The man was wearing a huge smile though as he hugged Warren.  
  
"Hey, slim!" Warren greeted  
  
"Hey, fly-boy," "slim" said back. "Good to see you again, you never call, you never write."  
  
"Well, I thought I would give a chance for Jean to get over me. She must have really missed running around with me behind your back." Warren said with a laugh. Jean was finally something that made sense. When the Professor had tracked her down in Seattle he had a tall red head with him named Jean. She was pretty nice. Erin couldn't believe that she might be actually dating this guy, he seemed too immature.  
  
As shades was about to slug Warren he finally noticed that someone else was there.  
  
"Warren, I know you like them young but." he trailed off jokingly.  
  
"Don't be an ass, Scott!" this was still said with a smile then looking at her. "This is.you know, I never got your name."  
  
"Not the first time," muttered Scott. Before the bantering that was making Erin a little sick could start again she said what her name was.  
  
"Ah, you're the new student," Scott said, now more serious. "The Professor has been waiting for you. We were worried you weren't going to show." Erin threw out her hands a little as if to say "here I am!"  
  
"Don't worry," Warren started to confide. "She's not much a talker."  
  
Erin gave him the finger, which broke him up.  
  
Scott gave the tiniest smirk and said, "now that you're here your not to use such gestures. At least not in the sight of a teacher, understand?" he sounded so authoritative that Erin found herself nodding before she even knew why.  
  
That was when Scott kind of raised his head as if listening to something then looked at her.  
  
"The Professor wants to see you now, just go into that room there," he pointed at a door down the hall and Erin went.  
  
The two men watched her go for a second before Scott turned to Warren arms crossed.  
  
"Did she ride in your limo with you?"  
  
"Scott don't look at me like that," Warren warned. "Nothing happened. She was walking up the road and I gave her a lift. Would have taken her 20 minutes to get up here."  
  
All he said was "huh" as he watched her enter the Professors private office. Neither of them noticed one of the students pass by them on the way to the bathroom so didn't know he heard Warren say "but she did offer to blow me on the way up."  
  
The kid of course stopped in his tracks and Scott was so shocked that he didn't notice the boy.  
  
"Who? Erin?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," he replied as calm as ever.  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"Would you be mad if I said I did?" Warren was only joking and Scott knew it having known him for years but the third listener knew nothing of the way they joked around.  
  
It was only then that Scott noticed the kid and ordered him back to class. He went with a bursting bladder but also with that little nugget of misinformation that Scott didn't bother to set right out of embarrassment.  
  
See how easy a rep is destroyed before its truly begun? 


End file.
